The Pain
by xtwilight18x
Summary: Bella, you need to go to the hospital..." "I'm fine." "Bella, Bella can you hear me!" Edward doesn't know what's wrong with her, but when Alice finds out but keeps it hidden from him, how will The Cullen's deal with the new dicovery? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

The Pain

Disclaimer: All Characters belong To Stephenie Meyer.

"Bella, we really need to take you to the doctor." Charlie stated sternly looking down at me in bed. "it' been two days, we need to get this checked out."

"No." I tried to breathe evenly through the pain. "I'll wait one more day." I whispered snuggling deeper into my blankets. I knew it would be gone by tomorrow. I just had to deal with it. I could let Charlie and Edward find out what happened. They'd probably never had approved.

"But Bells, you've had this fever for to long and you haven't eaten since you got it. I'm afraid I'll need to hospitalize you honey."

I hated making him feel this way, but if I told him Edward would be sure to figure it out easier. "I'm fine dad, really. It's probably just the flu. It should be done by tomorrow. I just want to sleep. Please." I shivered and burrowed deeper.

"Isabella if you're fever isn't down by the time I get back tomorrow afternoon you will go to the hospital. Understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Are you sure you'll be ok by yourself? I could get someone else to cover?"

"No dad. It'll be alright. Go settle whatever needs to be settled down there. I can manage." I gave a weak smile.

"Alright, I'll see you in two days Bells." I nodded in understanding as he kissed my hot forehead before leaving. I rolled over as he left and groaned in pain.

'One more day.' I thought. I kept groaning until I finally made my way to the bathroom. I got a cold wash cloth and went to lie down once again. I covered my whole face leaving only my mouth uncovered so I could breath.

I instantly felt two freezing arms encircle me as I shuddered involuntary and winced. His hand went to my forehead and I relaxed under his touch.

"Bella, are you sick?" I just winced, not knowing how to answer that particular question truthfully. "Bella what's wrong?" Now that I could answer.

"Stomach ache. No big deal."

"You're burning up, Hon" he slowly rubbed my stomach, easing the pain.

"Just the flu." I'll tell him tomorrow once the pain dies.

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"If you're not better by tomorrow we're going to see Carlisle."

I was in way to much pain to argue and I drifted off with Edward musically humming my lullaby.

I opened my eyes to even more pain in my lower stomach than the previous day. It was 5:03 and still dark out. Only a few more hours.

"Bella?"

I didn't answer. I ran out of the room towards the bathroom. I puked in the toilet empting the only contents in my stomach, water. I felt horrible and probably looked about the same. I wound into a tight ball holding myself together. I noticed Edward at the door, a concerned expression adorning his features.

"Come on, we're going to Carlisle." He scooped me up, ignoring my pointless protests. I groaned in pain and shut my eyes tight as he began to run. He ran right to the door, which already opened with Esme probably hearing his footsteps.

"Carlisle!" Edward continued to his room. He gently laid me down as Carlisle came in.

"Edward what is it? Bella?"

"Something's wrong with her. She sick and won't stop-"

Alice appeared with a bucket which she gracefully gave to Bella who, not so gracefully, upchucked.

"Vomiting."

"Bella, when was the last time you ate or drank anything?" Carlisle asked as he began checking her pulse.

"Today is the third day." I could see the disappointment clearly on Edward's face.

"How about the fever?"

"Fourth day." I whispered, suddenly rather drowsy. I again dry heaved as Edward gently tapped my back. I groaned and leaned against Edward's chest.

"Bella, you need to eat something."

"No." I said it as sternly as I could manage in my state of well being. "I'm not hungry." And I wasn't. it would only get worse if I did eat. I could wait a few hours more.

"Bella, you need to eat. It'll help. I don't want it to get worse." Carlisle insisted.

"No." I repeated yet again. I was feeling dizzy, but that didn't stop me from standing up to leave. I was so tired but I managed to make it to the door that was until I promptly collapsed in the doorway. I don't know how but somehow Edward managed to catch me as everything else left me sight but darkness.

I woke up and it was dark out. I still felt horrible, but it wasn't unbearable as I looked towards the clock. Only seven more hours. I moaned and rolled over.

"Bella, are you awake?" I knew that voice, a concerned velvet voice.

"Edward?" I murmured as he neared my line of vision, finally focusing. "What happened?" I was still dizzy but I managed to get his facial features in the right places.

"You passed out Bella. Carlisle doesn't understand what's wrong other than the fact that you're dehydrated and have no nutrients in your system." I knew perfectly well what was wrong, and food would only worsen the pain incredibly. Only a few more hours to go and it would be over.

"Come Bella, we'll go to the kitchens and get you some food." He went to pick me up, but I burrowed farther under the covers.

"I'm not eating." I said firmly.

"Oh yes you are." He matched my tome perfectly.

"No."

"Bella," he sighed, "you will eat either willingly or we will force feed you."

I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't." Apparently my tone indicated a challenge which wasn't intended.

"Oh, wouldn't I? Emmett?" he called in a normal conversational tone, smirking as my eyes widened in horror and understandment.

"Edward don't!" I could hear Emmett's exaggerated slowness.

"Will you come downstairs and eat Bella?"

"Yes, Yes just call him off!!" I was horrorstricken.

"Ok Emmett, thanks." I could hear his booming laughter from downstairs.

My mouth formed an 'O' shape as I realized what he had done. "Why you-" but I was cut off as I was thrown across his shoulders and dragged downstairs. I was placed in a kitchen chair where pancakes and orange juice were already placed awaiting me.

I groaned and slide in my chair trying to hid.

"Bella eat or I'll get Emmett in here." To prove his point Emmett appeared in the doorway. I gulped and scarfed down two bites of pancakes and a gulp of the juice. I knew immediately that that had been a bad idea. I ran to the back door as my stomach heaved and I threw it opened and puked in the grass. My hair was saved as it was gently pulled back from my mess.

"Bella, why can't you keep anything down?"

'I tried to tell you." Now I was exhausted. I threw up again and slumped over. Edward gently picked me up, closing my eyes as he did so.

"Bella, wake up. What's wrong?!" he sounded so scared, so distant.

"So-Tired." I went completely limp in his arms.

Author's Note:

Second Chapter should be up by tomorrow or the next day. Review and let me know what you think of it so far.

Ash


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV:**

I took Bella back in, now sleeping contently in my arms. Emmett went to get Carlisle and bring him to my room. I placed Bella carefully on my couch as the Doc came in to check on her.

"Don't worry Edward; she's just lacking nutrients and water. Once she eats when she wakes she'll be back to normal."

Alice giggled in the corner, too quietly only a vampire could hear it. "Alice, what's so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She continued to giggle so I tried to penetrate her mind and-

"ALICE! What are you hiding??" I was anxious to know but she wouldn't let up her barriers.

"No way Eddie Bear,! You need to figure this out by yourself. Maybe Bella could help…" she trailed off suggestively.

I grew wary as her smirk grew more pronounced. What did she mean?

"Alice…" I growled. She just shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Just a few more hours dear old' Edward." She latched on to Jasper and they both left to do god knows what. Soon Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle left me alone to watch over my precious angel.

"I love you." I whispered as I tenderly kissed her forehead, which had cooled down considerably.

6 HOURS AND 45 MINUTES LATER

**BPOV:**

I opened my eyes drowsily. The whole family was around me. I quirked an eyebrow and sat up gingerly, though that wasn't necessarily for the pain in my stomach was completely gone. I jumped up but then steadied myself incase of an sickness I may experience. It never came.

"Finally." I muttered as I looked at the clock, completely lacking attention to the room of seven highly sensitive eared vampires.

"Finally what, Bella?" Edward asked as he stood up to confront me. Alice could be heard giggling in the corner behind Jasper. I drew my attention to the pixie in the far corner.

"Alice, did you see…?"

"Oh yea Bella!" she was laughing hysterically as I possibly had a look of horror on my face. "Oh but don't worry, they don't know yet. I thought you'd want to tell them on your own." I glared at her.

'Oh great, leave it to me.' I thought bitterly as I turned to face the six vampires who looked clueless as to what we were discussing. Edward looking the most annoyed.

"Thanks Alice, for caring _SO_ much to give me this opportunity." I emphasized with a dreary look on my face.

"Bella, what are you and Alice talking about?" Edward stood and started towards me. I realized Alice had blocked him. She really was leaving this up to me although either way he was sure to find out. It was his reaction I was worried about. I stopped him from getting to close by placing up my hand.

"Well, you might want to sit." I glanced at the ground and then up again. In that time all the Cullen's had occupied some short of chair or seat.

I took a deep breath. "Well, you see...how do I say it...I. um...the truth is-"

"Oh for the love of God, BELLA GOT A TATTOO!!!" Alice shrieked and fell to the floor laughing. I groaned and fell onto the couch backwards as everyone one by one began to laugh except Edward. He has a shocked look on his face.

"Bella, you DIDN'T, did you? Alice is lying?" he knew deep down Alice had in fact told the truth, but he didn't want to believe it. His eyes were full of disappointment. I looked down and just nodded solemnly. The tears were already pricking my eyes. "is that why you haven't been well? Was it infected or something?"

"Something like that." I admitted. "But I'm fine now; it only took a few hours to rid of it."

"Show them Bella!" Alice screeched. I sighed and blushed a crimson red.

"Alice!" I hissed, "I can't show THEM!" I pointed glance around the room toward Emmett and Jasper who were on the floor laughing, not seeming to notice the sudden attention brought to them.

"Nonsense Bella! It's not in a particularly intimate place." She rolled her eyes at the idea.

"Bella? Where is the tattoo, love?" he was being as calm as possible with Alice still barricading her thoughts from him.

"Um…" I was so embarrassed! But Alice was right, wasn't she? It wasn't an intimate part, per say so it didn't matter if they knew, as long as **they** didn't see. "Well, its on my stomach." I pointedly looked to the floor.

"And you wont show us because?" he prompted.

"Edward, it's on my _lower_ stomach." I hissed through clenched teeth, but I knew he could understand perfectly.

"Hmm. Alright, everyone but Bella out. I want a look at this tattoo." I blushed an even deeper shade of red as everyone left snickering and Edward calmly closed the door behind them. He turned around, leaning on the door and staring intently at me. He slowly, cautiously walked forward. He tilted my chin up and left me breathless with a exquisite and sweet kiss.

"Now," he drawled, "let's have a look at that tattoo that had me nearly thinking you were dying." I just shook my head, pointedly not meeting his gaze for fear of dazzlization.

"Bella, I want to see it. Don't be self conscious." He forced my chin up and I unfortunately met his gaze. My resistance melted away as I mechanically nodded. He smiled like a little kid as he began kissing my neck while his hands gently lifted my shirt to rest halfway up my stomach. The tattoo was in plain view. It was in a semi circle around my navel. I, of course, blushed as he penetrated my skin with his gaze.

"It's beautiful." He whispered and went back to kissing my neck, leaving my shirt where it was around my middle.

"Hmm, maybe I'll get more tattoos if this is the way you're going to act about it." I smirked at his bewildered expression.

"Don't even THINK about it. No more anything, piercings or tattoos, unless I am fully aware of what you are doing and am with you when it's done." I began to laugh but was cut off as he captured me in a kiss while gently laying me back on his couch. Sometimes I would even catch him reading my tattoo…

_Author's Note:_

The tattoo around Bella's bellybutton read:

Vampire Love Forever

: With a 3D heart around it. I will try to upload a picture of it if you can't picture what it would look like.

Review and let me know what you thin, I have written a new sequel, or rather am working on one for 'You What?!" I am presently on the second chapter and I'll update that when I get a chance.


End file.
